Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet
The Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet was founded in 2629 by a group of political and Christian activists in the nation of Kazulia. This group was lead by Sklaer Anderson, Scholastika Cayly, Sakarias Baum, and Claes Hurst. Although the party had many years of difficulty at the start, they garnered a number of strong supporters right off the bat, and many of these people later became ministers in the Kazulian cabinet, after the party gained popularity. To this day, the party stands strong and strives for the spread of democracy through God's love and the Lord's son, Jesus Christ, our savior. =History= The Kristen Social Demokratisk has an interesting history, as it faced many strange hardships along the way. Behind the walls of this party lie a morbid past. Founding of a Party On the 20th of April, in 2591, the nation of Kazulia has just undergone a transformation. It had stepped out of its old shell and into the lines of democracy. Scholastika Cayly, who would one day lead the nation as a Stassjef, was born. Scholastika grew up during the revolution against the monarchy and witnessed many events, such as the ratification of the Democracy, Freedom and the Abolition of the Monarchist Movement treaty. It wasn't easy though. Because of this sudden change, people were in tough times. Communism was loose. As Cayly grew up, she lived for ten years under the shadow of communism. It was a good life, as they were given a house and were provided with the basic essentials of life, but something wasn't right. There was something between God and her family. Communism. She never knew God. All she had known was communism. They taught her that it was a good thing. They taught her that God was just a lie created to trick people into believing in love. Scholastika never thought much about it, until the year 2602, when on her 11th birthday, there was a strange silence about the nation. Communism had vanished. The government had disappeared over night. As Scholastika took a look about the empty streets, she vowed that communism would never get in her way again. She vowed that, from that day on, she would help people become equal, together in one nation, without the iron grip of communism. The next few months were peaceful. Churches sprang up here and there, and bells began to ring on Sunday. Scholastika Cayly never knew what a church was, until she curiously payed a visit one day. She had remembered what the communists had told her about religion, but she hated the communists. Eventually, she grew close to god, and once again vowed. This time, she vowed to spread God's love all around the world, and so began her campaign. She met up with many other who has stories similiar to hers. During the years she attended Dove University in Thorgerd, she met Sklaer Anderson, a student who had moved from a Celtic community in western Alduria to attend the university. The two also joined up with Sakarias Baum and Claes Hurst after meeting them at a church that Cayly had visited to spread information about her program. Baum and Hurst were childhood friends who had grown up in a communist Kazulia also. The 4 of them worked hard to spread equality and democracy through God's love and eventually founded an organization in 2620 that helped the impoverished through social means. This organization gained a strong amount of media attention and drew in many supporters, and eventually, Cayly, Baum, Hurst, and Anderson decided to begin a political party. In 2629, the Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet (Christian Social Democratic Party) was started. They aimed to fight for equality, God's compassion, and the truth- the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. The Party's Rise to Power After watching as the Revolutionary Committee of Kazulia, originally named the Red Army Faction, immediately shot their way up to power and popularity in 2639, the Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet took to a new strategy to gain support. The party's politicians immediatlely went to work creating a good base of supporters and began to win many elections on local levels, and by 2641, their strategy had started to kick in. The support for the party was continuously growing, and in the December election, the party won 64 seats. As popularity rose for the party's values, so did the number of seats the party held. By 2645, the party held over 100 of the 500 seats, and that number continued to grow, leading into the second half of the 27th century. Fixing a Broken Nation =General Party Information= Number of Representatives in Storinget Political Compass Relationship with Other Parties Miscellaneous Information Factions Within the Party =Party Ideologies and Goals/Platform= Party Ideologies Social Democracy Christian Socialism Eco-Socialism Party Goals/Platform =Party Politicians and Leaders= Former/Current Stassjefs Scholastika Cayly Former/Current Statsministers Sakarias Baum Former/Current Party Leaders Sklaer Anderson Other Important Political Figures Jaakko Eberly =International Affiliations= Category:Political parties in Kazulia